Golden Holidays
by Virgo Aries
Summary: Stupéfaction générale, Athéna plaisante sûrement. Des vacances? Ils ne savent ni où, ni pendant combien de temps. Alors face à l'inébranlable volonté de la déesse, ils partent faire leurs valises et tentent de voir le bon côté de la chose. Même s'ils aimeraient rester veiller sur le Sanctuaire. Mais ce que les Douze Chevaliers ignorent, c'est qu'ils seront victimes d'un complot...


Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, mais qui sait, l'espoir fait vivre :D

Pour mon rythme/planning de publication, je le mets à jour le plus régulièrement possible sur mon profil !

Pairings : surprise ! Ils ne sortent pas trop des sentiers battus, mais ils me tiennent énormément à cœur

De plus, je voulais écrire quelques chose qui commençait joyeusement, leur accorder enfin un moment pour être naturels et détendus… enfin, vous verrez, j'espère que cela vous plaira sachant que je débute avec les CdZ :3 Sur ce, enjoy ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le rating M sera justifié dans quelques chapitres…

Chapitre 1

Attendez, c'est sérieux ?

Les Chevaliers regardaient la déesse Athéna d'un air incrédule. Des vacances ? Sans aucune raison ? Pas un seul ne bougea, ils n'avaient nulle envie de quitter leur temple respectif et le Sanctuaire.

Qui restera surveiller cet endroit s'il est désert ? demanda Mü.

Là n'est pas le problème, répondit la jeune femme qui se tenait face à l'assemblée.

Ce qui ne détendit pas l'atmosphère, loin de là. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qu'ils pouvaient être prévisibles parfois…

Très bien, changeons de méthode. Considérez que partir en vacances là où je l'ai prévu est votre prochaine mission. Je n'admettrai évidemment pas le moindre refus.

En désespoir de cause, ils se tournèrent vers Shion, qui observait la scène avec un air amusé.

N'espérez pas d'aide de ma part, je suis aussi du voyage.

Bon, là, ils étaient fichus.

Bien, reprit la divinité, vu que vous avez vos sacs à préparer, je vous laisse rejoindre vos appartements !

Son grand sourire n'admettait pas la plus petite contestation, les douze Chevaliers d'Or se retrouvaient donc condamnés à partir en vacances Athéna sait où. Tandis qu'ils redescendaient, les commentaires allaient bon train :

J'espère que nous serons au soleil, déclara Aphrodite, rester enfermé c'est mauvais pour le teint !

Vous croyez qu'il y aura un coin pour s'entraîner ? s'enquit Angelo.

J'emmène mon armure quoi qu'il advienne, précisa Milo avec une mine impatiente.

Camus ne répondit rien, il n'appréciait guère la chaleur. Mü semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, tandis que Shaka l'observait derrière ses yeux clos. Ils se séparèrent au fil des temples, songeant à ce qu'ils allaient emporter. Après tout, ils seraient tous ensemble, autant prendre les choses positivement et essayer d'en profiter…

Mü soupira, il ne savait que mettre d'autre dans sa sacoche brune gisant sur le lit. Apparemment, ils seraient absents longtemps, il se saisit donc de plusieurs toges et tuniques de couleurs claires et les fourra dans son sac. Il rajouta une paire de sandales, quelques produits divers et le maillot de bain qu'il avait trouvé sur son oreiller en arrivant dans la chambre. Sûrement un cadeau de la déesse, le Bélier soupçonnait une île quelconque d'être leur mystérieuse destination. A cela vinrent se joindre des sachets de thé et de la crème solaire, il tenait à garder sa peau intacte. Il termina son paquetage par sa brosse à cheveux et quelques liens pour attacher ces derniers, puis il prit la direction de l'entrée du Sanctuaire, son armure sur le dos.

Shaka hésitait, après tout il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements. Mais le maillot trouvé sur sa couche laissait présager une plage, donc de fortes chaleurs, des habits courts et… il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser l'image indécente qui venait de surgir dans son esprit. Ce genre de pensées devenait récurrent au fil des jours, et surtout des nuits. En soi, cela n'avait rien de désagréable, si ce n'est que le Chevalier de la Vierge était souvent distrait dans ses méditations- et Bouddha savait qu'elles étaient longues. Il était temps de faire quelques chose, avant que c'en devienne une obsession.

Shion et Athéna discutaient à mi-voix en attendant les douze hommes, leurs bagages à leurs pieds.

Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, et l'idée est excellente, approuva la demoiselle. Il faudra manœuvrer habilement…

Mü et Shaka par exemple, sont un peu trop perspicaces à mon goût. Milo, Camus et Aphrodite pourraient également poser problème…

Tu devras être prudent, ce qui va suivre durant les prochaines semaines pourrait se révéler à double tranchant… et puis je n'aime pas forcer le destin.

Dis-toi que je suis le destin, fit-il d'un air taquin.

Ils se turent, Mü s'approchait d'eux en marchant tranquillement. Visiblement, il regrettait déjà de quitter l'enceinte de leur foyer. Saga et Kanon suivaient, bavardant gaiement, talonnés par Shaka, Milo et Camus, Aldébaran, Shura, Dohko, Aioria… Angelo finit par arriver, tirant Aphrodite par le poignet d'un air agacé.

Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas terminé !

Si je t'avais écouté, tu serais encore en train de remplir un sac ! Tu en as déjà trois, rien que pour les vêtements !

Effectivement, le Chevalier du Poisson en traînait quatre sur l'épaule, pleins à craquer. Un rire franc parcouru l'assistance, le douzième gardien portait une attention infinie à son apparence, bien que sa beauté naturelle l'en dispensât.

Maintenant, il fallait prendre place dans l'avion étincelant, et autant dire que ça n'était pas une mince affaire. L'engin pouvait accueillir au moins le double de la petite troupe, mais entre les sièges côté hublot, au fond ou à l'avant, ceux qui voulaient être seul pour dormir et ceux qui comptaient en profiter pour jouer, la nuit serait tombée avant que chacun ait trouvé son bonheur. Athéna les regardait depuis la dernière rangée, faisant preuve d'un calme olympien. Camus ne comptait pas participer à quoi que ce soit, Angelo voulait être seul à l'avant, le Bélier se disputait avec Aphrodite et Saga afin d'obtenir une place permettant de contempler le paysage durant le vol. Aioria s'installa non loin et ferma les yeux, tandis que le Taureau lisait un livre deux rangs devant. Shura écoutait de la musique, se moquant bien du reste.

Bon, soupira Shion, j'ai retourné une rangée pour mettre dix sièges face à face. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, et vite, leur intima-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil gauche côté hublot.

Dohko se posa à sa droite et Mü en face, le Chevalier souriant avec satisfaction à son ancien Maître. L'indien pris aussitôt place à sa suite, seuls le Pope et le Poisson virent l'atlante rougir. Milo entraîna le Verseau, Saga était près de Dohko, Kanon devant lui et à sa droite Aphrodite. Le Cancer restait debout, silencieux au possible, ce qui étonna beaucoup ses compagnons.

Tu ne viens pas à côté de moi Angelo ?

…

Il est blême, vous ne trouvez pas ?

…

Pourtant, il n'est pas malade aux dernières nouvelles !

Les interrogations se suspendirent, le principal intéressé fixait le sol avec application.

Attend, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'avion ! s'exclama le guerrier à la chevelure turquoise.

Vas-y, jase tant que tu peux ! grinça l'italien d'un air mauvais.

Des regards surpris s'échangèrent, personne n'en savait rien. Il faut dire qu'il partait toujours en mission en solitaire…

Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là tout du long ! Et puis l'avion ne s'écrasera pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, il n'oserait pas courir le risque d'abîmer mon superbe visage !

Il tendit la main vers le Chevalier interdit, et patienta quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne la prenne sèchement. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil rouge et observa obstinément ses pieds, le regard sombre.

Bon, on commence par quoi ? lança le Scorpion pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Saga, D ! fit Mü sans attendre que les autres se concertent.

Descendre ! Aphrodite, S !

Sensualité ! Camus, E !

Étreinte, grogna-t-il alors que le Scorpion lui donnait un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il se prenne au jeu. Shion, P ?

Prévoyance ! Angelo, L ?

Lèvres, sourit-il un peu crispé. Dohko, A ?

Attirance ! Kanon, I !

Interdit ! Shaka, O !

Obsession. Milo, M ?

Mouvement ! Mü, T !

Tendresse !

Bien, je vois que nous sommes tous d'humeur joyeuse, rit l'ancien Bélier au vu des mots que chacun donnait spontanément.

Il fouilla dans le sac sous son siège, et posa une liasse de feuilles accompagnée de crayons sur la table. Aphrodite s'en empara, réfléchit deux petites secondes et posa la pointe sur le papier.

Une rose ! s'écrièrent les neuf autres en chœur.

EEEEEEEH ! J'avais même pas commencé !

Son indignation déclencha l'hilarité de tous les Chevaliers assis autour de la table, y compris le Verseau, la Vierge et le Cancer qui se décontractait lentement. Le Poisson se joignit finalement à eux, ravi de voir Angelo moins tendu et ses amis de bonne humeur. Camus saisit le matériel abandonné et commença par de longs traits presque rectilignes. Il ne rajouta aucune couleur, aucune ombre, laissant la petite bande perplexe face à ce paysage à peine esquissé.

Hum… La Sibérie ? risqua Kanon.

Affirmatif !

A mon tour ! déclara le tibétain.

Il coucha avec beaucoup d'adresse ce qu'il avait en tête sur la feuille, faisant danser son crayon avec assurance. Des fleurs ondulant sous la brise, des arbres resplendissants, une harmonie évidente s'en dégageait.

Les jardins de Twin Sal, énonça Shaka d'une voix où perçait l'admiration. Mü, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais si bien.

Oh, en fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps au Sanctuaire, esquiva-t-il avec une gêne subite.

Saga pris le relais, élaborant une forme ovale de grande taille traversée de deux traits parallèles, surmontés d'une sorte de croissant de lune. Ils le regardaient faire, les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

Le sceptre d'Athéna et le Bouclier de la Justice ! s'exclama Dohko, comme victime d'une illumination soudaine, ce qui vola un sourire aux guerriers.

A la surprise de tous, le blond choisit de prendre la suite et débuta son œuvre sans un mot. Il traça des collines, un ciel dégagé et une pleine verdoyante, où se trouvait un grand bélier au regard doux posé sur un agneau qui courait avec insouciance.

Mü et Shion ! comprit Angelo.

Shaka, comment peux-tu faire quelque chose d'aussi réussi les yeux fermés ? s'étonna Milo avec une sincérité comique.

Ils sont adorables ces petits moutons… commenta le douzième gardien attendri.

Shion trouvait l'œuvre très jolie, et son disciple ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait volontiers disparu dans un trou de souris, mais présentement, il n'en avait pas sous la main.

Nous sommes arrivés ! annonça la déesse, faisant sursauter la troupe.

Le Lion dormait encore, Aldébaran s'était assoupi le nez dans son livre et Shura fixait le vide, concentré sur ce que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Le vol avait été rapide, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Dommage, les Bélier n'avaient pas vraiment pu profiter du paysage unique des nuages vus de dessus. La descente vers l'île s'amorça, personne ne souffla mot devant l'indescriptible beauté sauvage de leur futur lieu de vacances. Une immense forêt vierge, de longues et larges plages, une eau d'un bleue dont aucun mot ne pouvait rendre sa teinte captivante… Waow. C'est la seule chose qui leur venait à l'esprit. Même Shion ne savait pas où ils devaient se rendre exactement, et il était plus qu'agréablement surpris. L'atterrissage se fit dans l'impatience générale, tous attendant de pouvoir sentir le sable brûlant sous leurs pieds et la caresse du soleil sur leur peau. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point ils avaient besoin de quitter leur vie de Chevaliers toujours sur le qui-vive pour souffler un peu. Enfin, l'avion toucha terre. Aphrodite empêcha Angelo de bondir dehors, tandis que Milo dût faire l'inverse avec Camus, qui voulait rester encore un peu au frais. Saga alla réveiller Aioria et le Taureau pendant que Dohko sortait le Capricorne de sa rêverie musicale. Une fois leurs affaires rassemblées, ils émergèrent avec bonheur à l'air libre. Et, étonnement, ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la soute pour récupérer valises et armures, plaisanteries et éclats de rire résonnant joyeusement autour d'eux. Chacun ayant retrouvé son paquetage, Athéna les guida vers la droite, contournant l'engin, afin de les mener aux maisons où ils pourraient s'en délester et commencer à s'installer. Ils comprirent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas aperçu la quinzaine de petites habitations avant d'amorcer la descente, les bâtiments étaient situés au bord de la plage, sous le couvert des arbres. Aussi déchantairent-ils lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il n'y en avait que… 7.

Permettez, où sont les autres? Il n'y a là que de quoi loger la moitié d'entre nous, demanda Saga d'un air sceptique.

Comme vous l'avez constaté, les maisons sont particulièrement grandes, assez pour y vivre à plusieurs. Chacune accueillera donc deux personnes !


End file.
